


The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 3 - Expose

by whiteroses77



Series: The Senator's Son and the Playboy Series [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Clark and Bruce have to deal with the scandal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 3 - Expose

**Author's Note:**

> Third in the sequel series to The Senator’s Son.

TITLE: The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 3 - Expose  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3624  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce have to deal with the scandal.  
Authors note: part of The Senator’s Son and the Playboy series.

~*~

‘Senator’s son in gay sexual favours for funds scandal’

Bruce scanned the front page of the Inquisitor. He was disgusted with what he read. They had been discreet not just because of their positions in society, not just to protect their already secret lives as superheroes but mainly because their relationship wasn’t anyone else’s damn business.

Bruce was used to press speculation about his personal life and Clark was used to the press spotlight as Superman. However this was different, someone had found out about them and then grossly misunderstood their relationship or twisted the truth to suit their own goals. Bruce was certain it was the latter as the story was reported in the Inquisitor a newspaper renowned for its lack of ethics.

As he continued to read, it became obvious that someone had been aware of their tryst in the toilets last night. Dammit, he had known it was a foolish thing to do but he had done it anyway. He remembered the guy he almost bumped into on his way out of the toilets, the way the man had leered at him. Shit. He should have known.

“Bruce… what is it?” Clark asked.

Bruce almost smiled. Clark had begun to get very good at reading him over the last few months even more so than before when they only worked together.

“I believe I know the source of this scandal. I don’t know if he was the actual reporter or not however I saw a man lurking outside the restroom. I didn’t give it much thought last night.”

Oliver piped up and smirked. “Sex in the toilets now that’s classy.”

For once, it was Clark who bristled at the exchange. “I’m not in the mood for any of your quips alright.”

Oliver looked suitably contrite. “I’m sorry Clark. I was just trying to lighten the mood.”

Clark sighed, “I know but this is serious.”

Bruce nodded in agreement. “He’s right I think Batman should have a chat with…” He looked at the by-line, “…Greg Matthews.”

Oliver commented sarcastically, “Oh that’s a great idea. What are you going to do hang the scumbag over the side of a skyscraper and tell him off for being a bad boy?”

Bruce growled, “This isn’t a fucking joke.”

Clark stated, “He’s right Bruce. Why would Batman care about a scandal involving a playboy and a senator’s son? It would only cause the guy to wonder why. That’s why Superman can’t be involved either.”

Bruce nodded. “You’re right I’m sorry it’s just if it was only about me I could have easily handled it. I know you try to keep Clark Kent the by-line and not the headline.”

Clark looked at him sadly. “It’s not just me. It is my mom too. Since she became a senator she’s tried to make a difference, tried to help people and it could all be ruined because I… couldn’t wait a couple more hours.”

Bruce wanted to reach out and comfort Clark but he couldn’t let himself do it with an audience, one who knew too much about their relationship already. So he said, “I don’t want you to blame yourself Clark. I’m sure Martha won’t.”

Clark rubbed his own forehead. “I should phone my mom.”

Then he dazedly went into the bedroom to call the senator. Oliver gave Bruce a small smile. “Don’t worry, Mrs Kent can handle this. She raised Superman after all.”

Bruce returned the smile. “I hope so.”

~*~

Senator Martha Kent tapped the microphone to gain everyone’s attention. “Ladies and gentleman of the press it is unfortunate that I have to hold this press conference today to cast-off the absurd accusations made by the Inquisitor. First, let me make it clear that my son’s support has always been an invaluable source of strength to me. Nevertheless that moral support is the only connection my son has with the administration of my senatorial duties. These unfounded aspersions are a disgusting slur on my son’s reputation. Secondly, Mr Bruce Wayne has never contributed to my funds. Mr Wayne is a sponsor of many charities which I also support that is all.”

Bruce smiled at the screen. Martha was certainly a formidable woman. He kept his focus on screen and away from Clark who was trying to wear a hole in the carpet from his pacing behind him. Both Martha and Bruce had agreed that Clark should stay out of the limelight as much as possible. Clark had begrudgingly agreed. When Lois Lane had seen the headlines, she had contacted both Clark and Martha to vent her outrage and show her support. She had insisted she be the one to attend the press conference for moral support but also to be the representative of the Daily Planet’s support, which Perry White had also agreed to. If anyone could find a way to present the Senator’s and Clark’s side of things in a favourable light it was Lois Lane.

Now Martha was fielding questions from the mob. “…yes my financial records are open to scrutiny.”

Another reporter questioned, “If that’s true Senator can you explain Mr Wayne and your son’s activities in the restroom at Bruce Wayne’s party last night?”

Martha seemed to hesitate for a second. Bruce knew she was an open-minded woman but he deeply regretted that his actions had put his lover’s mother in such an awkward situation. What mother wanted to discuss her son’s sexual activities at the best of times?

She stated neutrally, “I’m not in a position to discuss those matters.”

A new voice jeered, “Your son wasn’t in a position to discuss anything last night Senator with his mouth full and all.”

Martha steeled herself but Lois jumped in before Martha could answer. “Hey buddy, you won’t be able to discuss anything either with no teeth.”

From behind him, Clark approached the screen. Bruce commented. “Your desk-mate has a temper.”

Clark nodded. “Lois hates injustice in any form.”

They returned their gaze to the screen. The guy was still arguing with Lois. “Hey Lane you’ve got room to talk didn’t you used to work for the Senator?”

“Yeah I did so what?”

“Didn’t you use your feminine charms to get funds out of Oliver Queen?”

“My relationship with Oliver had nothing to do with my job.”

“That’s what you say Lane but your ‘relationship’ didn’t last long after you resigned your position with the Senator, did it.”

“You’re just as slimy now as you were back then Matthew’s.”

The camera turned to the crowd of reporters. Bruce saw the guy doing the talking was the one from outside the restroom. “Your son, Lois Lane, oh and didn’t you gain backing from Lionel Luthor before his demise? I guess whoring runs in the family.”

Bruce felt Clark tense beside him. “How dare that bastard.” 

Bruce reached out and put a figurative restraining hand on Clark’s shoulder. He knew he couldn’t physically stop him going anywhere but he hoped it would calm him enough so he didn’t do something stupid. Clark turned and looked at him and Bruce saw barely controlled anger in Clark’s eyes.

Their attention was drawn back to the action on screen as Lois lunged at the guy and punched him in the face. A couple of guys dragged her away kicking and shouting and the broadcast of the press conference ended.

Bruce sighed, “That just might have made things worse.”

Clark began pacing again. “We haven’t done anything wrong.”

Bruce grimaced. “Clark your mother is the Senator for Kansas. To the majority of those voters we’re wrong for just being two men together in a relationship. Never mind the restroom incident. We’re just lucky it wasn’t a police officer who found us.” 

Clark stopped and met his gaze. “I’ll apologize for asking you to meet me in that restroom but I won’t apologize for being with you Bruce.”

Bruce gave him a small smile. “I’m not asking you to.”

He saw Clark relax. Then Clark approached him. He leaned in and kissed him softly. Bruce returned it for a few tender moments and then he said, “Your mom can prove I haven’t donated any funds that should clear her name. The rest is up to us.”

Clark nodded. “We have a lot to figure out.”

Bruce reluctantly told him, “I’ve been ignoring their calls. However I have to go home and face the music on my end.”

Clark frowned. “God Bruce I’m sorry, I’ve only been thinking about how all this affects me.”

Bruce reassured him, “It is okay Clark, on my end it’s a piece of cake.

~*~

Bruce entered Wayne Manor. He hadn’t called ahead to tell Alfred he was coming home. He needed to see him face-to-face. He went to the small parlour where Alfred relaxed when he wasn’t working. 

Alfred looked up from his newspaper as Bruce entered. “So the gadabout returns.”

Bruce blew out a breath. “So you’ve heard.”

“When Gotham’s favourite son is in the news anywhere in the world the whole of Gotham takes an interest. Mr Fox wants a word with you as well.”

Bruce took a weary seat on the couch. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before Alfred.”

Alfred tilted his head. “Now which precise thing are you apologising for Master Bruce, not telling me you had plans in Metropolis other than your League meeting or that you would be away longer than you said or are you apologising for never telling me you are homosexual or should I say bisexual?” 

Bruce bowed his head and said quietly, “I never knew if or when I should tell you.”

Alfred shook his head in disapproval. “Well I should say before you were caught with your pants down in a public convenience and became front page news.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Since your parent’s deaths you have tried to control everything around you. Everything you do is exact and in its proper place, so much so that I worry about you sometimes. So I do not understand how you ended up lured into some public lavatories by some cheap strumpet.”

Bruce muttered, “Don’t say that.”

“Oh I know he’s the son of a United States Senator but a strumpet is still a strumpet Master Bruce.” 

For the first time ever in his life, Bruce snapped at Alfred in anger. “I said don’t say that. Don’t EVER speak about HIM like that AGAIN.”

Alfred looked shocked and then he seemed to study him. He saw a look of understanding come into Alfred’s eyes and then he said softly, “Oh Master Bruce.”

Bruce turned away from those knowing eyes. He stood up and Alfred tried to reach out to him. “I’m sorry my boy I didn't realise... you…”

He reached out, and put his hand on Alfred’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze but before he could say anymore, Bruce said, “I better go and talk to Lucius.”

~*~

Bruce walked the hallways of Wayne Enterprises on the way to see Lucius Fox. He could feel eyes on him as he went past and he heard whispers and a few giggles as well. Speculation about his love life was one of the prices he had to pay for his particular façade but now he felt those eyes even more keenly as they judged him just as Alfred had judged Clark. 

He knew it was partly his fault. His quest for discretion had kept Alfred distanced from his love life. So much so, Alfred had judged Clark poorly.

The funny thing was Bruce knew that Alfred respected Superman. Maybe if Clark had allowed Superman to leave the cave and enter the main house their relationship would have been something that Alfred would have known about.

He reached Lucius’s door and knocked. Lucius called out, “Come in.” He entered and Lucius began with a smile. “Did you enjoy your trip to Metropolis Mr Wayne?” Before Bruce could answer, Lucius’ expression became serious. “I sure hope so because it’s costing us a lot of money and the board are up in arms. This company has to put up with a lot of your exploits filling the society pages Bruce, but this is a step too far.”

“I know it doesn’t look good Lucius. What are my options?”

“First you tell me the truth.”

He repeated, “The truth?”

Lucius nodded. “Yeah, tell me that you weren’t stupid enough to give that boy’s momma any money.”

Bruce sighed in relief. “I wasn’t that stupid.”

“Good as long as no financial transactions took place.” Bruce studied the floor and Lucius sighed, “What the hell did you do?”

Bruce looked up and met his gaze. “I bought the Daily Planet.”

Lucius nodded. “Yeah I know that’s the reason you were in Metropolis in the first place. What’s that got to do with this fiasco?”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. “He works there as a journalist.”

Lucius muttered, “Fuck. The shit is going to hit the fan if they find out.”

Bruce took a seat across from Lucius. “It has nothing to do with Senator Kent.”

Lucius looked contemplating then he spoke, “You’ve been at this for a while?”

He admitted, “We’ve been together for a few months.”

Lucius grimaced. “The board won’t like it.”

Bruce was feeling a tad irrational. “I don’t care what the board likes. I’m the owner.”

“You’re the owner alright but do you want to be the owner of a company that's respected or not?”

Bruce was feeling tenser by the second. Lucius continued. “My advice is to stay away from that boy until all this has blown over. The senator will sort out her end. I’ll talk to the board members and you just do whatever it is you do when you’re not having encounters with senator’s sons.

~*~

Martha Kent’s records were being examined by the Senate Ethics Committee, which would eventually prove her innocence in the matter and Lucius Fox calmed down the Wayne Enterprises board and their international partners by relying on Bruce’s reputation as a ladies man and inferring the untrustworthiness of the Inquisitor. 

Bruce did as Lucius suggested he spent his time doing what it was he did when he wasn’t with Clark and that was being Batman. 

He was sitting in the cave studying the information on the main monitor when another monitor chimed an alert telling Batman that one of the keywords that the program that monitored the world’s news networks had been detected and the screen lit up. Showing a downtown street, the camera swung round and showed the Daily Planet building.

Shit.

‘We are here outside the Daily Planet building hoping for a statement from the Senator for Kansas Martha Kent’s son journalist Clark Kent.’

The rotating doors of the Planet revealed Clark looking wary. Batman saw Lois follow him outside. The female reporter spoke up, “Mr Kent would you like to make a statement about the new information that’s come to light regarding Bruce Wayne’s buyout of the Daily Planet?”

Clark pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Batman wasn’t sure if the nerves were genuine or part of Clark’s act.

“Whatever Bruce Wayne buys or doesn’t buy as nothing to do with me.”

“Are you claiming that the man who you are accused of soliciting, buying the company that you work for is merely a coincidence?”

Clark cleared his throat. “I’m saying I had no part Mr Wayne’s acquisition of the Daily Planet.”

“Well would you like to make a public statement about your supposed tryst with Bruce Wayne?”

Clark said clearly, “No comment.”

“C’mon Mr Kent…”

“Hey sister, if Clark says no comment he means no comment.” Lois Lane barged in.

“What is it with you Miss Lane, why can’t you keep your nose out of this?”

Lois went forward at the woman. “Hey your nose isn’t where it’s wanted either. I could help you with that.”

Clark reached out and pulled Lois back. “Calm down Lois.”

“That’s right Mr Kent keep your mad dog leashed.”

“Bitch!” Lois shouted as Clark manhandled her back inside the Planet building and away from the reporter.

The reporter turned to the camera. “It looks like things are heating up here in Metropolis back to you in the studio.”

Then the monitor turned off automatically.

Shit. Batman returned to his case he was working on. He had to let things settle down and stay away from Clark for the time being. 

~*~

Except it was difficult to stay away from someone when you had to sit across from them in meetings while they wore the tightest of uniforms which showed you what you were missing.

The rest of the team had been supportive of Clark convinced of his innocence. Who would believe that Superman aka the mild mannered Clark Kent had really given a notorious playboy a blowjob in a restroom. 

Bruce knew Clark felt uncomfortable hiding things from his teammates with only Oliver knowing the truth Oliver being the only other one in the League who knew Batman’s real identity. Batman had felt quite tense sitting there in silence as Superman handled all the questions and all the half-truths. 

~*~

After the meeting, he knew he should return to Gotham yet he found himself unable to leave Metropolis without seeing him.

He couldn’t go and knock on his apartment door not this time in case he was seen and the speculation reignited. He waited until the early hours and then he came down from the roof of Clark’s apartment building entering the living room through a window. He made his way to the darkened bedroom. He found Clark already asleep in bed, sleeping on his front sprawled across it almost taking up the entire bed. 

He smiled and undressed silently. He approached the bed naked. He leaned over and placed a kiss on his shoulder and then one on the nape of his neck. Clark sighed in his sleep, “Hmm Bruce…”

The most amazing thrill went through him at that soft sigh and the unconscious belonging it symbolised. He brushed his lips against Clark’s cheek. “Yes darling.”

Clark’s eyes opened slowly. “You’re here?”

He whispered, “I couldn’t stay away.” Clark began to turn over but he put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t move.” 

He kissed his shoulder again. He kissed down his lover’s gorgeous broad back and then further. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Clark’s boxers, pulled them over his ass and he kissed and nipped the lovely curve of his ass cheeks. 

Bruce massaged Clark’s cheeks, spread them with his thumbs, and licked down the cleft. Clark sighed and then crooked his right leg spreading himself slightly. Bruce kissed his centre. He groaned against Clark, so good hmm this was one of the things he’d never allowed himself before being with Clark, one of the many things being with Clark allowed him to have. He pushed his tongue against him and he felt Clark push back for it sighing, “Oh Bruce yes. Please yes.”

That plea did him in. He attacked his task with gusto. Clark cried out, his hips rising from the bed. “That’s it oh yes fuck me with it, fuck me with your tongue.” 

Bruce growled against him plunged his tongue inside repeatedly whilst rubbing himself against the bed. 

~*~

He pulled away and braced himself over Clark’s back, his cock resting in the valley of Clark’s cheeks. He reached over to the nightstand grabbed the drawer handle and in his haste pulled it completely off its runners. It dropped on the floor at the side of the bed and Clark laughed in amusement. 

Bruce’s hand scrambled around in the drawer and came up with the lube and a condom. He slicked them both and tossed the lube back in the stupid drawer. 

He straddled Clark’s thighs and then pushed into him. Clark moaned loudly, and Bruce slowly thrust all the way inside. And then he covered Clark’s back, their lips met over Clark’s shoulder. Bruce took his time his rhythm smooth, elbows braced against Clark’s pillow and one of his hands tangling in Clark’s hair. 

Clark murmured, “You feel so good.”

Bruce pulled out and made a long slow deep thrust back inside him. He whispered, “I love being inside you.”

They kissed again and then Clark reached back ran his hand over Bruce’s ass, his finger finding him. Bruce whispered, “What are you doing?”

Clark smiled, brought his hand back, sucked on his finger and then returned it to Bruce’s ass. The angle wasn’t enough for full penetration but it was enough for him to feel it, to feel it thrust slightly.

He chuckled out a gasp against Clark’s shoulder. “You never let me get away with it do you?”

Clark pressed in and wiggled his finger. “You know the rules.”

Bruce pushed against the finger. “Ah oh this is the wrong position for this.”

Clark asked, “Why...? You want more?”

Bruce laughed. “I’m not ready for you yet.”

Clark grinned. “Maybe not right now but you think you might want some more?”

Bruce kissed him. “You let me finish fucking you tonight and I’ll think about it.”

Clark laughed delightedly. “I was going to let you do that anyway.” Bruce laid his forehead against Clark’s shoulder and began a new faster rhythm. Clark groaned. “Yes Bruce." 

Oh god how could he ever stay away from him? He could never give this up.

 

The end of part 3


End file.
